


Warm My Body

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: Metal To Flesh [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Sam and Bumblebee watch the snows fall; Bumblebee voices his desire of Sam.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Sam Witwicky
Series: Metal To Flesh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614169
Kudos: 17





	Warm My Body

Originally Published January 5, 2010

* * *

They got off the highway. Free of civilization. Surrounded by stars.

Sam climbed Bumblebee - the Autobots's hand trailed ready to catch a slip.

A burst of snow dusted the area. The boy caught a flake and showed it to the robot. It melted as they watched.

"It changed to winter, now, Bumblebee," Sam explained.

A wall of white descended. The air, already cool, chilled. Both exhaust and breath fogged.

Eyes of metal and flesh met then anxiously raised toward the moon.

"Cybetronians are frigid." The Autobot turned its face toward the boy. "You - I want your skin against my metal."


End file.
